


The time Castiel did a spell and it went dangerously and positively wrong

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU based on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer titled "Tabula Rasa." </p><p>Dean and Cas have just recently gotten into a fight and instead of trying to work it out, Cas goes to Jo for a spell. That same night, Gabriel holds a party at his and Cas's house while their parents are out of town and the spell Cas tried to do on just Dean ends up making everybody lose their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Castiel did a spell and it went dangerously and positively wrong

**5:30 pm**

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Castiel asked the long haired blonde who had her hand extended to him, a bag full of oddly colored herbs waiting for him to take.

Jo nodded, shoving the baggy at him again. “I promise. Ash and I've used it loads of times on our parents.”

Sighing, Castiel accepted the herbs and put them hastily into the pocket of his jacket.

“So all I have to do is...”

“Just say the incantation, light the herbs on fire, and keep this crystal with you at all times. When the crystal turns black, that means it worked.” Jo smiled reassuringly, knowing Cas had never done magic before and that he would most likely be nervous.

“Alright.” The dark haired boy nodded, taking a deep breath. “Do you really think I can do it?”

Jo rolled her eyes and chuckled, taking Cas by the shoulder and leading him to the door.

“I believe in you, Cas.” She smiled, opening the front door and ushering him out.

“But, what if–?” He turned around to face her again, stepping inside but Jo pushed him back out.

“It'll be _fine_.” She said firmly, giggling at his persistence.

He slumped his shoulders and curled his lip into a weak half smile before throwing an arm around her. Eyes widening, Jo tapped her hand gingerly against the boy's back before pushing him away.

“Okay, okay. Enough of the touchy-feely.” She shook her head and gestured again for him to leave. “Ash is gonna be here soon, so go home and get ready for the party.”

“You'll be there, then?” Cas asked as he walked down the outside steps onto the sidewalk.

“Hell yeah. We're bringing the booze.” Jo cocked an eyebrow as if the answer to that question were obvious.

“Of course.” Cas grinned before turning his back and leaving to go down the block.

Just before she shut the door, a sudden realization overcame her and Jo cupped her hands around her mouth. “Don't let the whole thing burn out, okay, Cas?” She called to him right before he turned the corner.

“Why not?” He looked over his shoulder at her standing on her doorstep.

“It's just really important. You don't wanna make us all lose our minds, do you?”

Cas chuckled nervously under his breath before nodding and giving her a thumbs up. “Got it.” He said before continuing down the street towards his house.

Fifteen minutes later when he opened the front door and walked in, Cas was blown away by the rancid, disgustingly sweet smell coming from within the kitchen.

Poking his head through the archway, he wrinkled his nose to see his big brother squeezing a tube of chocolate syrup onto a tray full of nachos.

“Eww, Gabe, that's disgusting.”

The taller boy turned around sporting a cheeky grin. “Come on, Cas, you know you wanna try some.”

“No way. I think I'll pass.” He rolled his eyes.

“What took you so long, getting home today, bro?” Gabriel asked, shoving a handful of cheesy, chocolatey mess into his mouth.

“I stopped at Jo's after school. She had to help me with some...stuff.” Cas looked down at the linoleum and patted his jacket pocket, feeling it to make sure he still had the herbs on him.

“Oh, I get it. Chick stuff, right?”

Cas put a hand at his waist and tipped his head at his brother.

“What? I just figured she was helping you out with that fight you and Dean had yesterday.” He licked a dab of chocolate from the side of his mouth.

Cas shrugged. “Yeah. I think he's still upset with me, though.”

“Pshh, he'll get over it. He's still coming to the party, right?”

Nodding, Cas glanced at the clock above the sink. “Yes, and he's bringing Sam too.”

Gabriel took another bite of his snack and shrugged to himself. “Coo” He said with his mouth full.

“They'll be here in a couple of hours. I need to do a few things first.” Cas rolled his eyes at his brother before leaving him be and going up the stairs into his bedroom, where he shut the door behind him and locked it.

 

**7:45 pm**

“Cas, can you help me with these pizzas?” Gabriel called from downstairs.

Cas narrowed his brow. “I thought we were making burgers.” He called back.

“I got lazy.” Gabriel answered and Cas could hear him chuckle.

“Be down in a minute. I have to finish up my homework.”

“Well hurry your ass up, they're gonna be here soon.”

Taking a deep breath, Castiel pulled the plastic baggy from his pocket and unzipped it, releasing a surprisingly pleasant smell into the room. He pulled out the piece of notebook paper Jo had written the spell on and unfolded it, flattening it out on his bed.

“Here we go.”

Grabbing a lighter he had stolen from his brother's desk drawer, Cas knelt down on the floor and dumped the herbs into a small metal dish. Glancing at the paper on his bed while he flicked the lighter on, he began to speak, his voice shaky from the nerves of doing a spell for the first time.

"For Dean, this I char. Let Lethe's bramble do its chore. Purge his mind of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins.”

With an uneasy hand, he set the flame onto the green plant.

“When the fire burns out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa."

Nodding his head, Cas slipped the crystal into the pocket of his jeans and stared down at the burning herbs.

“Don't let the whole thing burn out.” He repeated Jo's words in his head, watching the plant slowly char.

“Cas!” Gabriel called from downstairs again, making him jump.

“Sorry. I'm coming!” He bent down and blew a gust of air onto the flame before hastily standing to his feet.

Unlocking his door and hurrying down the stairs, Cas could feel his heart beat with anticipation, praying the spell would work and Dean wouldn't be upset with him anymore, not knowing that the fire hadn't been completely blown out.

Waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“You smell funny.”

Cas shrugged. “New cologne.”

Shaking his head, the lighter haired boy hurried into the kitchen and handed Cas four stacks of pizza boxes.

“Look what the pizza man brought for you.” He joked.

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Castiel put both hands on the boxes and carried them to the basement door. “I wanted burgers.”

“Oh suck it up, bro.”

He rolled his eyes and took the pizzas down to the basement, setting them on a folding table once he was down there. Furrowing his brow at his brother's decorating skills, Cas's eyes went first to the multicolored bean bag chairs arranged in a circle in the middle of the room, then to the stereo already blasting music, and then to what looked like...was that a fondue tower?

Gabriel came down the stairs carrying a six pack of beer followed by Ash and a younger girl with red hair and thick lensed glasses.

“My dumb little sister decided to tag along.” Ash grimaced as he set his six pack of beer on the table next to where Gabriel set his. The girl jabbed him in the side.

“It's alright.” Cas smiled at the girl. “Nice to see you, Charlie.”

“You too, Cas!” She waved enthusiastically. “Is that a fondue tower?”

The door to the basement opened again and Jo came down carrying a giant keg of beer all by herself.

“Dammit, Ash, this thing is heavy.” She grumbled, staggering to stay on her feet as she set it to the floor.

“You said you could do it yourself.” He shrugged.

Jo made a face at him and scoffed. “Shut up.”

Gabriel glanced over at Cas and gave him a knowing look.

Charlie pulled out her phone and looked up at Gabriel. “Can I invite my friend Becky, too?”

The boy's eyes widened and he folded his arms at his chest. “ _Another_ freshman girl?”

“What? Becky's cool.” Charlie frowned at him.

As he was about to respond with some snarky comment, Cas walked over to Charlie and nodded. “Go ahead, the more the merrier, right?”

Jo and Ash shrugged and Gabriel shot him a look.

“The Winchesters are on their way. Sam just texted me.” Jo said while Charlie went to the corner of the room and tapped at the buttons on her phone.

Cas felt his stomach clench up at the mention of Dean's name. _Please let this work, please let this work._ He thought to himself.

“I think he's a little a little pissed at me, though.” Jo said, plopping down in one of the bean bag chairs.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the table and opening up a can of beer.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I kind of forgot to do my half of this project we had for History. He ended up doing it all.”

“Oh well. Don't worry about it.” Gabriel said, grabbing two more cans of beer and tossing one to Jo then to Ash.

Just then there was a knock at the front door and everyone's heads turned in that direction.

“Looks like the party's about to start.” Gabriel smiled. “Cas, go let 'em in?”

The dark haired boy looked at his brother with panic, his chest beginning to rise and fall quickly.

“Okay, okay. I'll do it.” Gabriel set his beer down on the table and went up the stairs.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Cas put his hand in his pocket to feel the crystal. He pulled it out a little and saw that it was still white. The spell hadn't started yet. Either that or it wouldn't work at all. Jo must have seen him because she stood up and walked over to where Cas was standing.

“Did you do it?” She asked quietly so only he could hear.

He nodded, stuffing the crystal deep into the pocket of his jeans.

“How long ago?”

“About...fifteen minutes, I think?”

She smiled and hoisted herself onto the table where Gabriel had been leaning. “Then just wait about ten more and it should all be good.”

“Thanks.” He smiled back.

The door swung open again and Gabriel followed by Dean, Sam and then Becky entered the basement.

“Hey guys.” Dean said, smiling at Ash and raising his hand to fist-bump Jo. He looked up at Cas, whose eyes were wide and lips pursed. “Hey.” He said in a low, somewhat melancholy tone.

“Hi, Dean.” Cas answered instantly, reaching out to touch his hand, but Dean pulled away and walked over to the stereo, completely ignoring his boyfriend's affectionate gesture. Cas looked down at the floor and Jo put her hand gently on his back.

“It's almost time.” She whispered, trying to cheer him up but he just shrugged and sat down in a bean bag chair next to Ash.

“Becky!” Charlie squealed, breaking the awkward tension as the short blonde girl hurried down the stairs and threw her arms around her.

“Oh boy.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning to the rest of the kids at the party and taking a gulp of his beer.

“I'm missing the season premier of _Fringe_ for this, Char.” Becky said, making puppy dog eyes at the ginger haired girl.

“But wouldn't you rather hang out with me?” Charlie asked hopefully, her eyebrows raising.

“Well yeah...” She blushed a little and both Jo and Dean laughed under their breath.

“They _need_ to get together.” Jo said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

Ash made a face and scoffed. “Aww come on, that's my sister you're talkin' about.”

“So? They'd be cute. Admit it.”

He shook his head violently, his hair moving from side to side right above his shoulders. “Nope. 'Sides, she's too chicken to ask Becky out anyway.”

“I wonder who she gets that from.” Jo replied, raising an eyebrow at him and taking another sip from her can of beer.

Ash blushed and looked away from her while Dean and Gabriel watched with amusement.

Sam walked over to the table that Jo was sitting on and opened up a box of pizza, taking a slice and setting it on a paper plate.

Jo turned her head, avoiding his glance.

“Hey, so um...did you know that project was due today?” He asked, titling his head at her.

“We had a project due today?” She asked, pretending she knew nothing of the sort.

“Yeah...but it's okay. I finished it.” He looked down and she could tell he was disappointed.

“Sorry...” She sighed, turning and smiling up at him as if that would be enough of an apology for the time he had spent on the project.

“It's okay.” He repeated and smiled back half-heartedly before his eyes wandered. “There's a fondue tower?”

“Hey Sammy, can you grab me a slice of that?” Becky asked from across the room.

“Sure.” He responded, happy to change the subject.

Walking over to where she stood leaning against the railing going upstairs, Sam handed her a plate.

“Hey, who picked this music?” Dean asked, as Jo threw a can of beer to him and he caught it with one hand.

“That would be me.” Gabriel answered, happy someone appreciated his choice in tunes.

“Gotta love Zepplin.” Dean smiled, snapping of the top off his beer and taking a large gulp. Cas watched him from where he stood next to Jo but Dean never looked up at him.

“Yeah, but I'm the one that rigged this sweet sound system.” Ash piped in.

“That's pretty badass too.” Dean nodded at him and raised his drink in which Ash raised his back and they pretended to do cheers from across the room.

“Hey, bro, toss me another beer.” Gabriel called as he looked down at his empty can and threw it into a trash bin nearby.

Picking up a fresh can, Castiel walked it over to his brother and set it in his hand, not about to embarrass himself with his poor throwing aim.

Suddenly a twinge of nervousness rose up in his chest as Cas looked at his watch.

“Jo?” He called warily, feeling something become cold in his pocket, realizing it was the crystal.

Right before the blonde could answer, everyone in the room stopped talking, slowly closed their eyes, and falling asleep exactly where they were at that moment, leaving the stereo blasting Led Zepplin and the basement free of movement from eight unconscious teenagers.

**10:15 pm**

Cas felt his head spin as he slowly opened his eyes. He was slouched up against a wall, his head feeling as if he had hit it recently. Adjusting to his surroundings, he looked down to see a light haired boy laying on his legs. Furrowing his brow, he moved his knee, jarring the boy and making him wake up.

The boy sat upright and turned to face him. “Sup?” He asked, his eyebrow wagging slightly.

Cas scrunched his nose. “Umm hi?”

Slumped over each other on the stairs, Sam and Becky woke up, slowly opening their eyes and looking at each other with extremely bemused expressions.

Dean shook his head from side to side, shifting his body a little when he opened his eyes and was laying in a flattened bean bag chair.

On the other side of the room, Ash awoke, squinting his eyes at everyone around him.

Then, lifting her arm above her head, Jo began to roll from where she lay on the table full of food. Her eyes opened quickly right before she rolled all the way off and fell onto the floor, letting out a yelp as she landed with a thud.

The noise woke Charlie up instantly, making her crawl into the corner and huddle in fear.

“What the...?” Dean asked, looking around and slowly getting to his feet.

Both Gabriel and Cas stood as well, giving each other shifting glances.

“Who are you people?” Sam's voice sounded panicked as he glanced around the room and to Becky who was looking up at him strangely.

“I have no idea.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

“You don't know me?” Cas titled his head and furrowed his brow.

“Uh, no.” Gabriel responded.

“But you were snuggling onto my leg and was all like 'Sup'” He imitated his voice and Gabriel frowned.

“I was not snuggling your leg!” He folded his arms at his chest. “And plus, it's probably 'cause I thought you were a girl.”

“I'm not a girl!” Cas raised his hands to his chest, making sure he hadn't woken up with any new additions to his body.

“Hey, hey, calm down, dude. I don't think any of us know who we are.” Ash said as he glanced over at the ginger haired girl in the corner of the room, his lips pursing in concern.

“Oh my god, maybe this is some kind of stunt. Maybe there are hidden cameras somewhere.” Jo said as she stood to her feet, brushing her knees off from where she had fallen.

Cas looked around. “I don't think so. It looks like we're in somebody's basement.” He walked over and shut off the stereo that was blasting music nearby.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the booze sitting on the table that Jo had fallen from and then he noticed the cans laying all over the floor, some with wet puddles under them.

“Do you guys see that?” He asked, pointing at the keg in the middle of the room.

“What if we all blacked out or something from too much alcohol?” Sam said, giving a look to Becky who wouldn't stop staring at him.

“I...I don't think I drink.” Charlie said in a fearful tone and Ash walked over to her, kneeling down to her level.

“Hey, don't worry, we're gonna figure out what's goin' on.” He said reassuringly. She smiled up at him.

“Well do anyone of us know who we are?” Dean raised his hands up and looked at everyone.

“I don't think s-” Gabriel started but Castiel interrupted him.

“Drivers licenses! Do we have drivers licenses?”

Everyone's eyes widened and they started to go through their pockets.

“Oh, look!” Becky said gleefully as she pulled out a membership card from Boston Comics. “This says my name is Rebecca Rosen!”

Sam pulled out a brown wallet from his pocket. “I'm Sam, according to the name on this wallet.”

“No last name?” Gabriel asked as he fished through his jeans.

“No, but I've got some money in here.” Sam smiled and shrugged, putting the wallet back into his pocket.

“I'm Castiel Singer.” Cas said, making a face. “That's a funny name.”

“Hey, I'm Gabriel Singer!” Gabriel said excitedly. “We're bros!” He nudged Cas on the arm to which the dark haired boy stepped away uncomfortably.

“This driver's license says my name's Dean Winchester. And look at me, I'm such a hottie.” Dean held up his license, grinning at the picture on it. Jo rolled her eyes and Cas smiled, strangely amused by him.

“I don't have a license or a wallet.” Charlie said sadly.

“Yeah, me neither.” Ash shrugged after going through his pockets. “But look, you've got a necklace that says Charlene on it.” He pointed to the silver chain at her neck.

Charlie looked down and laughed softly. “Or Enelrahc.”

Ash chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I don't have a license either.” Jo said, her brow furrowed. “This sucks.” She pouted a little as she pulled the jean jacket from her shoulders and held it out in front of her. “Oh wait.” Her face scrunched up as she read the name on the tag. “This says 'Property of Ash' on it.”

“Maybe it's short for Ashley.” Becky said.

Jo nodded. “Ashley? I guess.” She put the jacket back on, even though it was kind of big on her.

“So what about you?” Gabriel looked at Ash who still hadn't figured out his name.

“Me?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“I could name you.” Charlie offered, smiling up at him.

“Nah, it's cool. I'll just pick somethin' simple...like Joe.”

Charlie made a noise and rolled her eyes.

“'Scuse me?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Did you just 'ugh' my name?”

“It's just...Joe? Really?”

“What? I like it.” He smiled.

“Whatever boats your float.” She turned away.

Ash laughed. “Floats your boat.” He corrected.

“Whatever, Joe.”

“Whatever, Enelrahc.”

They glared at each other.

“Damn, you're a brat”

“Gosh, you're a butthead.”

They said in unison and both burst out laughing.

“Do you think maybe we're...”

“You're totally my little sis.” Ash grinned and ruffled his hand in her hair.

“Okay, so we've figured out who we are. That's a plus.” Dean said stepping out from the middle of the room and moving a little closer to Cas.

“Should we explore the house? Maybe we'll find out more up there.” Sam said, standing up from the stairs, Becky soon following.

“Good plan.” Gabriel said, nodding.

“Lead the way, then, Sam.” Dean said as they all made their way up the stairs. Once they got to the first floor, everyone spread out, looking for anything that would help them get more of their memories back.

Gabriel, Sam and Jo searched through the living room while Cas and Dean went into the kitchen.

“Wait here.” Ash said to Charlie as he went up the stairs to the second floor. Nodding, she went to stand over next to Becky by the basement door.

“What are we even looking for?” Cas said, as he sifted through drawers full of cooking utensils.

“Who knows.” Dean replied, instinctively opening up the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of water. “You want some?” He offered to Cas.

“Sure. Thank you.” The dark haired boy smiled as Dean filled up a glass from the counter and handed it to him.

Gabriel came down the hall and into the kitchen, followed by Sam and Jo. “We found this pamphlet next to the phone.” He held up a red and white double sided piece of paper.

“It's for a blood drive at the local hospital.” Sam said.

“...so?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“So, what a better place to get our memories back and see what's wrong with us than at a hospital, right?”

Cas and Dean turned to each other and nodded.

“Good thinking.” Cas said.

“The address is right on here and I think my cell can find the directions.” Gabriel pulled out a phone from his pocket.

“Hey look, I've got a girlfriend.” He smirked, showing off a picture of a dark skinned girl kissing his cheek that was the background on his phone.

Both Cas and Dean rolled their eyes.

“Okay, so are we all going to the hospital then?” Charlie came over, having heard what they were talking about.

“I don't think we should all go. Maybe just a small group.” Dean said.

“Yeah, a few of us might want to stay back in case someone's parents show up.” Sam agreed.

“I know I'm not going.” Jo said, sticking her hands in the air. “Even without my memories I can tell that hospitals give me the creeps.”

“Alright.” Dean said. “How about me, Castiel, and you, then?” He pointed at Gabriel who shrugged.

“Sounds good.”

“I wanna come too!” Charlie whined, looking up at Gabriel.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you should tell your brother that you're leaving.”

She nodded and ran upstairs.

“Me and Sam can stay back.” Becky smiled, moving over to the tall boy and linking her arm with his. He froze and stared at her.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. “We were all over each other when we woke up, right?”

Sam swallowed heavily, looking desperately from Castiel to Dean, then back at Becky. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“So it's settled then. Dean, Gabriel and I...”

“And me!” Charlie called as she hurried down the stairs.

“And Charlene will go to the hospital.” Cas said.

“It's dark out, though.” Jo said, leaning over and looking out the window.

“If we stick together, everything should be fine.” Dean nodded, moving towards the door. “Let's get a move on though, before any more time passes.”

Cas sighed and walked over behind him, followed by Gabriel and Charlie in the back.

“Good luck.” Sam said as Dean opened the front door and they walked outside, shutting it behind them.

About a minute after they had left, Becky turned to Sam, eyes wide with excitement. “I'm going back into the basement.”

Sam looked at her funny. “Why?”

“'Cause there's beer down there.” She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but that beer is probably the reason all of our memories are gone.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don't think so. I think it's aliens.”

Sam's eyes grew wider. “Aliens?”

“Yep.” She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along, making her way to the basement door. “Come on. There's nothing better to do while we wait for them.”

Sighing, Sam bit his lip, having no choice but to give in as he was dragged down the stairs into the basement.

“Hey guys?”

Suddenly Ash's voice came from upstairs and Jo perked up, having completely forgotten that he was up there. She followed the direction of his voice and walked into a room with its door opened. Ash was knelt over a dish of some sort.

“What's that?” Jo asked.

“Looks like witchcraft or somethin'.” He made a face and handed the bowl over to her.

She brought it up to her face and inhaled the scent, cringing away quickly after.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“ _Now_ you tell me.” She rubbed her nose and Ash rolled his eyes at her.

“Look at the name on this bag.” He said, picking up the empty plastic baggy the herbs had come in. “See that sticker?”

Jo nodded.

“Main Street Magic Supply.”

“You think maybe magic has something to do with our memories being lost?” Jo cocked her head.

“Sounds a little weird...but maybe.” He said. “I mean, I ain't ever heard of a group of people blackin' out just from drinkin' beer.”

Jo nodded. “I bet someone put a spell on us.”

“Could be.” Ash folded his arms at his chest.

“So what do we do? Should we go to the magic shop?”

“It's probably closed.” He said.

“So?” A tiny grin slowly formed at Jo's lips.

“What...you wanna break in or somethin'?” Ash looked at her incredulously.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Uh, I can think of a lot of reasons why not...”

“You chicken?” She folded her arms at her chest and smirked up at him.

Ash sighed. “Fine. But if we get arrested, I'm saying it was you're fault.”

“Deal.” Jo chuckled, walking out of the room, Ash following closely behind.

“Ready, Joe?” She asked once they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Ready, Ashley.”

Opening the door to the basement, Jo called down to Sam and Becky.

“We're gonna step out for a little bit. We may have found something that could help.”

“Okay. Be careful.” Sam called up in response, hearing the front door shut and turning to Becky, who was about to finish her first can of beer.

“You should probably slow down with those.” He said, gesturing towards her.

“What? No way!” She shook her head. “Hand me another.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam grabbed another can from the table and tossed it in her lap.

They were sitting in two bean bag chairs, and Sam was leaned back, holding a half-empty can of beer in his hand.

“I think this might be my first time drinking.” He admitted, looking down into the contents of his drink.

“Really?” Becky asked surprised.

“Yeah, either that or I don't do it very often.”

She shrugged and took another gulp of her beer.

“Is that a fondue tower?”

 

Meanwhile, Castiel, Dean, Gabriel and Charlie were walking down the sidewalk, following the directions on Gabriel's phone to get to the hospital.

“I feel like we've been walking for an hour.” Charlie said, looking up at Gabriel whose eyes were down at the map on his phone.

“Just a thirty minutes, actually.” Cas replied. He turned to his left and saw that Dean was looking at him. They both diverted their eyes and Cas felt his cheeks redden a little.

“What are we supposed to say to them once we get there?” Charlie asked.

“I dunno.” Gabriel shrugged. “That we all got drunk and blacked out, maybe?”

Cas shook his head. “I'm pretty sure we'll get into a lot of trouble if we say that.”

“We could say we're a part of a secret organization that holds tournaments every week and our leader wiped our brains so we can't tell the cops about it.” Dean said enthusiastically.

Charlie and Cas stared at him.

“I guess that wouldn't work though, since we're not allowed to talk about Fight Club...” He looked down at the ground as they continued walking.

“I don't understand that reference.” Cas said, furrowing his brow.

“It's a movie, bro.” Gabriel chuckled, picking his head up from his phone.

“Are we almost there?” Charlie asked again.

“You asked that like two minutes ago.” Gabriel said, glaring down at her.

“I'm tired though.” She pouted.

“We could stop and sit down for a bit.” Cas offered.

“You guys are pussies.” Gabriel shook his head.

Continuing to walk for a few more minutes, they came to a playground and suddenly Charlie's eyes widened.

“Oh my god, can we stop here?” She begged.

“Are you twelve?” Gabriel asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“No!” She scoffed. “At least I don't think so....”

“Fine, whatever, we can stop at the stupid playground.” He put his face in his palm as they approached a swing-set and several monkey bars.

Charlie walked over to a swing and sat down, letting out a loud sigh as she started to sway back and fourth.

Cas walked over to her and cocked his head. “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “You?”

He pursed his lips together, trying to think. “Well I'm pretty confused, but for the most part I think I'm fine.” He paused. “But I think I'm kind of gay.”

She grinned.

Gabriel leaned up against one of the poles holding the swings up and Cas went over to sit in the lower wrung of the ladder going up the monkey bars.

“Are we close by?” Dean asked, walking over to Cas, but shifting his eyes to Gabriel.

“According to this, we've got another half hour.”

Charlie moaned, leaning her head on the chain of the swing as she rocked back and forth slowly.

Reaching up, Dean wrapped his hands around the bars above him and started to climb his way towards Cas.

The dark haired boy couldn't help but smile as Dean made his way over to him, hanging from the bar above his head.

“Look, I'm a monkey!” Dean said, his smile wide.

 

It seemed as though it may have been a bad idea going out on this side of town so late at night, but Jo insisted that her and Ash find the magic store.

“I think we're close.” She said as they turned a corner, heading even further into town.

“How can you tell?” Ash cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. “I don't really know.”

They laughed quietly.

“I just really wanted to get out of that house.” She admitted.

Ash nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”

“I feel like I don't like being cooped up places. Like I need to be out in the action, ya know what I mean?”

He smiled, looking down at the ground as they walked.

“And it's weird, because everything feels kind of familiar, but at the same time, it doesn't.”

“I think between the two of us and the group headed towards the hospital, we'll figure this whole thing out.” He said.

“What if this magic thing is real, though? What if we're all under some spell?”

Right as Ash was about to shrug his shoulders, two boys came out from behind a building as they passed it. They stepped right out in front of Jo and Ash, eyes narrowed.

“Uh, 'scuse us.” Ash said, trying to go around them.

The taller boy cocked his head. “No way. We knew we'd find you out tonight.”

Ash raised an eyebrow.

“You know these guys?” Jo leaned over and asked.

“I don't think so...”

“Stop playing games, Miles, you owe us payment from last week.” The other boy said.

“Payment? Payment for what?” He shook his head, unsure what they were talking about.

“Your name is Miles?” Jo frowned.

“You know what it's for.” The tall boy answered. “Now either pay up, or we'll kick your ass _and_ have our way with this girl you've got.”

Jo scoffed and stepped out in front of Ash. “What did you just say?” She put both hands on her hips.

“Ashley, I don't think that's a good–”

“No, no. I think she wants to play.” The boys grinned in unison and took a step towards Jo.

“What do you say? Wanna give us a kiss?”

With that, Jo balled up her fist and leapt forward, ramming it into the shorter boy's nose.

“What the hell?!” The other one called out, grabbing onto Jo's shoulder and yanking her back.

“Get the fuck off her!” Ash yelled, slamming his fist into his stomach, making him double over halfway.

 

Becky let out a burp.

“I think you're drunk.” Sam said, laughing at her expression as she finished yet another can of beer.

“I think you are too, mister.” She smiled, her eyes fluttering to stay open. She started to lose her balance as she leaned back in the bean bag chair and was about to topple over before Sam reached forward and caught her, holding her up. He rested his hand at her back and Becky's eyes became wide as she realized he was leaning directly over her.

“Hello there, Sam.” She giggled.

He smiled dumbly, his face feeling numb.

Becky brought her hands up to his face, her thumbs caressing the outline of his jaw.

“Oh Rebecca.” He said softly, their faces leaning in close.

Within the same moment, their mouths met and Becky parted her lips, moving her tongue against his.

 

“Come on, Castiel, just once?” Dean asked as he swung on the monkey bars.

The dark haired boy looked up at him and shook his head, the smile not leaving his lips.

“Why?”

“Just 'cause.” Dean replied, leaning forward and grabbing a hold of the next bar above his head.

“Fine.” Cas rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. He tipped his head up and raised his arms. Jumping up, Cas wrapped his fingers around the cold metal bar. The black crystal in his pocket flew out and landed on the ground below him.

Dean smiled, neither of them seeing the crystal fall. “Now come over here.”

“No, you come over here.” Cas insisted, holding onto the bar tightly, swinging back and forth.

Dean laughed and reached forward, grabbing onto another bar and then another until he was right next to Cas. Their bodies bumped against each other as they both swayed slightly and their faces were only a few inches away.

They both smiled and Dean leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips softly against Cas's. They stayed there for a moment until Gabriel cleared his throat and it startled them, causing Dean to fall to the ground first and Cas to land on top of him.

Suddenly a green light flashed before everyone's eyes and Cas and Dean's facial expressions slowly changed. Dean's eyes began to water and Cas pulled himself off of him as their memories came back and Dean realized what had happened.

“Holy shit.” Gabriel said, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

Charlie stopped swinging and stared at Dean and Cas as they stood to their feet and Dean started to walk away back in the direction they had came, his face blank and his eyes down at the ground.

 

Suddenly, Becky and Sam's eyes flew open. For a moment they froze and their mouths were stuck messily against one another. At the same time, they pulled away and Sam fell back on his heels. Becky brought a hand to her mouth and her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.

“What the–” Sam started to say but couldn't find the right words.

They looked away from each other and hurried to their feet.

“I'm gonna go upstairs.” Becky said, her eyes locked on something random in the room.

“Yeah...” Sam said, still in shock and also still quite drunk.

Becky bolted up the stairs, tripping at the doorway and running into the bathroom to puke.

 

Jo staggered back a little, just in time for the boy with the bloody nose to bring his attention back to her and raise a fist. Her mind was suddenly flooded with her memories again and she was put off guard. But only for a second.

Biting down on her lip, Jo lifted her leg quickly, kicking the boy directly between the legs. He fell forward and Jo took a step back as Ash and the other guy were throwing punches at each other.

“Ash, let's go!” Jo yelled, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, his fists still clenched and swinging in midair. The boy started to lunge forward but Jo punched him in the face, knocking him down next to his friend.

“We have to run!” She ordered, grabbing onto Ash's hand and pulling him as they ran back the way they came.

After running for a couple of minutes, both Jo and Ash were out of breath. They slowly came to a stop and Ash leaned over, putting his hands on his knees while his chest rose and fell rapidly.

“I think we lost them.” Jo said, her voice hoarse as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned against a tall white fence and brought a hand to her hair, moving it out of her eyes. Ash looked up, finally able to stand firmly on his feet.

“That was one crazy night, huh–” She almost finished her sentence before Ash stepped forward and took her face in his hands, kissing her fervently on the lips. She might have resisted had she not been so worn out already, but Jo leaned her head back against the fence and brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. They could have blamed it on the events of the night; losing their memories, getting into a fight, or even the alcohol they had drank beforehand, but one thing was for certain, and it was that everyone had changed a little after that night.


End file.
